iPod Mayhem!
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: The cast of DMC have taken a break from hunting devils and spends the day at the beach. Dante steals Nero's iPod. What does the future hold for Nero's beloved iPod? Will he get it back? Short crack fic, rated T to be safe. AU OneShot for DMC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or ze characters.

Okay so to be blunt I wrote this up like, what, two years ago? Yeah another oldy. Maybe it was three years ago. Anyways! I just randomly started writing it and never actually finished it. So instead of deleting it I thought I'd just leave it as is and post it as one short OneShot. Hope its fun! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was an average one, a nice breeze was blowing across the ocean's surface; small waves crashing into the beach. Nero chasing Dante around the beach.<p>

"Dante! Dammit come back with that!"

A highly pissed off Nero screeched as he races across the beach in nothing but his swim trunks.

"Aww c'mon kid you're always listening to this thing! You're gonna go deaf one of these days! I'm saving you from that! You should be thanking me!"

Dante replied the young man as he holds up Nero's ipod and earphones with a wide grin placed on his face. Trish, Lady and Kyrie only laid back and snickered as the two men run around the beach.

"Will those two ever grow up?"

Lady asked as she looked to Kyrie, a smug grin creeping up on her lips. Kyrie only sighed and she shook her head a little. Trish was laying back on the sand in a string bikini, tanning of course.

"No I don't think either of them will grow out of that boy-ish stage. Why do you think I have to babysit Dante all the time?"

Trish says as she keeps her arms crossed behind her head, her sunglasses hiding those icy eyes of hers. Kyrie laughs quietly and she nodded in agreement as she looks to Dante and Nero, whom by now was tackling Dante to the ground.

"Guh! Kid c'mon I was only kidding get off! You're putting a foot print on my spleen! I give I give! Uncle! Auntie! Mother, father anything you want!"

Dante groans and whines as he continues to hold onto the ipod and earphones for dear life. Nero though wasn't about to get off until he got his ipod back.

"Tell me you love me bitch!"

Nero growls as he reaches for his ipod, only to be slung away and into the water by the laughing Dante. He wasn't about to give up.

"Make me pretty boy!"

Dante replied, and the two go at it! First Nero ran out of the water, dripping wet and a death glare that could make Lucifer himself, quiver. But this was nothing that was going to faze the infamous Dante. Nero rushes at Dante with a fist full of pure hate, and Dante stood ready! Dante quickly dodged the attack and he kicked Nero face first into the sand, standing above him with a triumphic look on his face, ipod still in hand. But then Nero swings around, kicking Dante away before he jumps up and he tackles the white haired man to the ground!

A punch here! A punch there! Nero was sure to win! He reached for his ipod and...! Dante grabs Nero's hand with his free hand and he tosses him aside like a rag doll... Nero lets out a small groan and he rolled over, glaring towards the cocky Dante as Dante holds up the ipod, mocking Nero with a smug look on his face.

"Don't think I've given up yet you bastard!"

Nero growls and he quickly stands again, rushing at Dante whom jumped up and away from the very pissed Nero. He lands a few feet away from Nero and he snickers as he clips the ipod to his swim trunks.

"Y'know kid, you're good, but not quite good enough yet."

Dante says in a smug tone as he walks around with his hands on his hips in a mocking manor, nodding slightly to himself by now. Nero only rolled his eyes as he clenched his fists once again, looking at Dante as he thinks about his next moves for a few seconds before he smirked, and uses his devil arm and he grabbed Dante's boxers, smirking more as he then pulls them right off Dante and causing him to flip before he pulls said boxers back to himself, taking back his ipod at long last.

"Maybe I'm not as good as you, but I have a trick up my sleeve if you haven't forgotten old man."

Nero says as he smirks over to the now nude Dante. Lady and Trish both sat up and stared at the naked form of Dante, eyes glued to his perfect body. Kyrie gasps and she quickly looked away with her hands over her face, blushing madly.

"Nero! Give him back his boxers!"

Kyrie says urgently, but Trish and Lady both were snickering and whispering to one another, smirking towards the nude Dante and nodding every once and awhile between whispers. Dante on the other hand was still in the same spot, though he had stood back up finally, a slightly confused look on his face by now. 'Damn he got me!' Dante thinks as he laughs quietly and runs his hand through his hair.

Nero was already listening to his ipod again, it clipped onto his own swim trunks, his headset around his neck as he keeps the music loud like always. Nero shrugged as he tossed Dante his swim trunks, a smug smirk on his face now as he walks over to sit beside Kyrie. Dante quickly gets into his swim trunks before looking to the others, a sheepish grin on his face now. 'Well that was a new one.' He thinks as he walks over to them as well, deciding to enjoy the rest of their day off in peace.

Save for the loud music Nero continued to play on his iPod...

"Turn it down already!"

Dante, Trish, Lady and Kyrie yelled in union. Nero huffed and stuck his tongue out at them all before turning his music up even more.

End.

* * *

><p>Wow... XD Right, sorry it was short. Hope it was good. Review please!<p> 


End file.
